Hotel California
by Era12
Summary: Malgré sa réputation de grand solitaire, Hippie n'avait jamais été complètement seul. Elle s'était toujours tenue à ses côtés, douce... aimante... possessive... jalouse... Jamais elle ne le quitterait.


**Mathieu Sommet, ainsi que tous ceux qui sont présents dans cette histoire, ne m'appartient pas, ni à moi ni à personne sinon lui-même. Je ne prétends pas le connaître non plus, le caractère que je lui prête ne découle que de mon imagination (devrais-je m'inquiéter?) ou des traits qu'il a donné à ses personnages** **(au hippie, dans cet Os particulier)** **pour sa célèbre émission** **Salut les geeks. Si la mise en ligne de fictions le rend mal à l'aise, il n'a qu'à dire un mot et pouf, tout disparaît!**

 **je ne possède pas non plus la chanson _Hotel_ _California_ , du groupe _Eagles_. J'emprunte seulement le texte le temps d'une fic.**

 **Alors, après maintes et maintes hésitations, voici ma première songfic. Normalement, ce n'est pas le genre de lecture ni d'écrits que je fais, donc, j'espère que cela vous plaira!**

* * *

 **On a dark desert highway** - _Sur une autoroute sombre et déserte_  
 **Cool wind in my hair** \- _Un vent frais dans mes cheveux_  
 **Warm smell of colitas** \- _La senteur tiède des colitas_ ( _petits bourgeons_ )  
 **Rising up through the air** - _S'élevant dans l'atmosphère_

Hippie était assis contre un sofa, défoncé, comme à l'habitude. La maison, vide, semblait figée, lui-seul ayant décidé de rester alors que les autres fêtaient quelque part. Même Wi-Fi restait introuvable.

Au fond, ça lui convenait bien.

L'air hivernal traversa la fenêtre ouverte, un frisson parcouru son dos. Il ne bougea néanmoins pas, son esprit déjà trop loin.

 **Up ahead in the distance** - _Au loin_  
 **I saw a shimmering light** - _J'aperçus une lumière vacillante_

Dans la noirceur embuée de son esprit, une dernière lueur clignotante de conscience vacillait, lui hurlait ce que tant d'autre lui avait répété. Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

 _Camé, drogué, incapable, déchet,_

Il voyait leurs visages, leurs regards fuyants, leurs petits rictus de dégoût, ou pire, leur pitié. Ne comprenaient-ils pas que s'il s'était autant laissé aller, c'était à cause de types comme eux?

Une dernière ligne, seulement une. Qu'ils partent.

Ses mains tremblantes qui déchiraient le plastique, le contenu qui se rependait sur la table, sur la couverture, sur lui, partout…

Il rit, le son fade se répercutant indéfiniment dans son cerveau fiévreux. Ses doigts caressèrent la poudre blanche, les rires redoublant, hystériques. Des gouttes salées tombèrent sur son chandail. Il toucha ses joues : humides. Pleurait-il ? S'imaginer les autres le voir dans cet état, couvert par sa propre médiocrité. Inutile. Misérable. Pathétique.

 _Camé, drogué, incapable, déchet_.

Son corps se tordait sous les mots, ses mains pressées contre ses tempes. _Arrêtez, je n'en peux plus. Tout pour que cela arrête._

Une dernière ligne, seulement une…

 **My head grew heavy, and my sight grew dim** - _Ma tête devint lourde et ma vue s'assombrie_  
 **I had to stop for the night** - _Je dus m'arrê_ _ter pour la nuit_

Une dernière… peut-être même la dernière. L'obscurité recouvrit enfin son esprit, la flamme de conscience vacillant d'une dernière dance, dans un crépuscule qui achèverait le jour de pluie sans fin qu'était sa vie.

 **There she stood in the doorway**  
 _Elle se tenait debout, là, dans l'encadrement de la porte_  
 **I heard the mission bell**  
 _J'entendais la cloche de l'église (glas)_

Elle était là, si près, mais si loin. Il la devinait, dissimulée parmi les ténèbres de son esprit. Suave, câline, enveloppante, elle lui murmurait des mots d'encouragement, son visage fin à moitié voilé lui souriant aimablement. Qui eut dit que la mort puisse être si attirante ?

Il s'avançait doucement, guidée par la douce lumière halée autour d'elle, unique phare dans cette plaine obscure qu'étaient ses pensées. Au loin, le glas du destin martelait la mince façade qui le séparait de la réalité, de plus en lointain.

 _Nom de Dieu …overdose... ambulances…putain vite…_

Les échos lointains atteignaient de moins en moins ses oreilles, mais il n'y faisait pas attention, ses yeux obnubilés par la belle créature devant lui.

Il était si près d'elle, maintenant. Seuls, tous les deux. Entourés par tout ce noir. Il n'y avait ni devant, ni derrière, ni haut, ni bas. Seulement elle.

Il voulut relever son capuchon, sa main hésitant à quelques centimètres du rebord, les doigts tremblants.

Le sourire doux qui avait mené ses pas s'élargit doucement, maternelle. D'un geste gracieux, elle retira elle-même le tissu.

 **And I was thinking to myself**  
 _Et je pensais :_  
 **This could be Heaven or this could be Hell**  
 _Ça pourrait être le paradis comme ça pourrait être l'enfer_

Deux yeux noirs comme l'encre. Deux yeux qui le fixaient, qui le voyaient pour ce qu'il était, et non pour ce qu'il était devenu. Deux yeux où brillaient la compassion, et une certaine tristesse.

Il pensa sans regret que ce serait sans doute la dernière chose qu'il verrait. La femme lui sourit doucement, avant de lui prendre la main. Son touché d'une froideur soyeuse le rassura. Les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, elle secoua patiemment la tête. _Pas ce soir. Tu as pris le mauvais chemin de vie, laisse-moi te guider à la rédemption._

 **Then she lit up a candle**  
 _Puis elle alluma une chandelle_  
 **And she showed me the way**  
 _Et me montra la route_

Plus ils remontaient, plus sa conscience revenait. Une douleur sourde traversa ses mains; il reprenait possession de son corps.

Une lumière infiltra la noirceur présente, alors qu'un bourdonnement grondant lui indiquait que ses sens se réveillaient un à un.

Il continua d'avancer, avant de se rendre compte que la mort ne bougeait plus. Un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, elle lui indiquait doucement de continuer sans elle.

Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit, à l'idée de perdre une si belle amie. Son beau visage s'éclaira une dernière fois, alors qu'elle lui faisait ses adieux.

 _Nous nous reverrons._

Il se retourna, presque à regret, dans la lumière.

 **There were voices down the corridor**  
 _Il y avait des voix au fond du couloir_  
 **I thought I heard them say**  
 _Il me sembla les entendre dire_

Son réveil fut brutal.

Trop. Tout était trop.

La lumière trop vive, les couleurs trop intenses, les sensations décuplées, chaque touché, chaque geste, insupportables. Les voix résonnaient incroyablement forts dans son esprit, les mots se brouillant d'eux-mêmes.

Il vit les fantômes de ses amis, de sa famille, le Geek, le Patron, maître Panda, la Fille, le Moine, circuler tout autour de son lit d'hôpital, la tête trop endolorie pour pouvoir pleinement faire la différence entre la vérité et le rêve. Un cortège de médecin noyait les brèves apparitions dans l'homogénéité d'une masse de blanc sans forme distinctive.

Il entendait leurs paroles de loin, détaché quant à leur signification.

 _Dépendance…traitement…centre de desintox…_

Et au milieu de tout cela, la voix de Mathieu, son frère, tout près de son oreille.

 _Tout va bien aller maintenant, Hip'. Ils vont prendre soin de toi. Tu guériras._

 **Welcome to the Hotel California**  
 _Bienvenue à l'Hôtel California_  
 **Such a lovely place**  
 _Quel endroit délicieux_  
 **Such a lovely face**  
 _Quel visage ravissant_  
 **They're livin' it up at the Hotel California**  
 _Ils font la noce à l'Hôtel California_  
 **What a nice surprise**  
 _Quelle agréable surprise_  
 **Bring your alibies**  
 _Présente tes alibis_

On lui souriait beaucoup, dans ce centre. Les premiers jours avaient coulé calmement. On lui avait offert une belle chambre, avec une fenêtre. Des gens se succédaient, lui posant mille et une questions.

 _Vous vous sentez bien ? Avez-vous mal à quelques parts ? Vous n'avez pas trop froid, trop chaud ?_

Une jolie femme venait le faire parler à tous les jours, de sa vie, de son enfance, de ses ambitions. Il l'aimait bien.

Il avouait ne pas trop comprendre pourquoi on s'inquiétait autant pour lui. Il allait bien.

S'était avant qu'on ne lui rappelle la véritable raison de sa présence ici.

Le troisième jour, à 15h 46 de l'après-midi, il eut sa première crise de manque.

Elle, sa plus vieille amie, Dépendance, revenait le tourmenter.

 **Her mind is Tiffany twisted**  
 _Son esprit est entortillé_  
 **She's got the Mercedes bends**  
 _Elle a les courbes d'une Mercedes_

Il se souvenait de ses premières rencontres avec elle. Une fête de lycée comme une autre, présentée à lui par un ami dont il avait toute la confiance. Combien séduisante elle s'était montrée, combien de choses elle lui avait promis.

Ne plus être malheureux, ne plus sentir le poids des insultes qu'on lui lançait, oublier les souvenirs qu'il refoulait.

Et lui, si jeune à l'époque, si crédule, si naïf, c'était laissé faire, s'était laissé entortillé par l'apparence séduisante et les promesses de bonheur retrouvé. S'il avait su…

 **She's got a lot of pretty, pretty boys**  
 _Elle a plein de très, très beaux mecs_  
 **That she calls friends**  
 _Qu'elle appelle ses amis_

Les premières semaines de sa relation avec elle avaient été merveilleuses. La plénitude, la sérénité qu'elle lui apportait. Son esprit s'ouvrait sous sa main, il comprenait des choses auparavant enfermées sous clé.

Les premiers mois furent un peu plus difficiles, mais néanmoins satisfaisants. Elle demandait de plus en plus de temps, et d'argent. Il se surprenait à sécher les cours, à voler le portefeuille de sa mère pour pouvoir la combler.

Elle s'était constituée une sorte de secte, plusieurs garçons la suivant, buvant ses paroles, se tuant pour elle. D'autres garçons comme lui, un peu paumés, de son âge, qui s'étaient eux-aussi laissé embarquer. Au début un peu jaloux, il les avait bien vite accepté.

Aucun autre ne passait autant de temps avec elle. Il savait être le seul à habiter le cœur de sa douce.

 **How they dance in the courtyard**  
 _Comme ils dansent dans la cour_  
 **Sweet summer sweat**  
 _Douce sueur estivale_

Ils se retrouvaient souvent eux-tous le soir, dans les parcs, dans la chambre de l'un d'eux, dans les métros pour pouvoir profiter de sa compagnie ensemble.

 **Some dance to remember**  
 _Certains dansent pour se souvenir_  
 **Some dance to forget**  
 _D'autres pour oublier_

Chacun la prenait dans leur bras, enfouissant leur visage dans ses vêtements, respirant son odeur enivrante. Elle guérissait tout leur maux. Même si leur façon de la rencontrer avait différé, au final, ils étaient tous sous son contrôle.

Au fil des années leur relation devenait instable. De douce et aimante, elle se montrait de plus en plus exigeante et revêche. Les bons moments passés étaient éclipsés au profit de disputes et de colère latente.

Plusieurs fois il avait songé à rompre, découvrant avec horreur qu'il en était incapable. S'éloigner d'elle, ne serait-ce que quelques jours lui coûtait terriblement. Lié à elle, il finissait toujours par lui revenir.

 **So I called up the Captain**  
 _Alors j'ai appelé le Capitaine_  
 **Please bring me my wine**  
 _Apportez-moi mon vin s'il vous plaît_  
 **He said**  
 _Il me répondit_  
 **We haven't had that spirit here since 1969**  
 _Nous n'avons plus cet alcool depuis 1969_

Les crises de manque se firent plus fréquentes à mesure que les jours passaient. Le centre qui auparavant avait représenté son refuge de paix se transformait en un enfer.

Il convulsait, parcouru de spasmes. Il tremblait, tantôt de froid, tantôt de chaud. Il suppliait. S'accrochait aux vêtements des médecins qui venait dans sa cellule.

Que quelques grammes, seulement une petite quantité, qu'ils calment la douleur qui lui rongeait la raison.

Mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Ils ne l'entendaient pas. Il ne le comprenait pas. Ils ne voyaient pas qu'elle le maintenait totalement sous son emprise, encore maintenant. Qu'elle lui susurrait des mots d'amour, d'espérance, pour qu'il reste avec elle, qu'il ne la lâche pas.

Ils ne cessaient jamais de lui sourire.

 **And she said**  
 _Et elle dit_  
 **We are all just prisoners here**  
 _Nous sommes tous simplement des prisonniers ici_  
 **Of your own device**  
 _De notre plein gré_

Sa voix lui imposait des idées, que les infirmiers du centre n'étaient au final pas si gentils, qu'ils l'enfermaient de force, qu'il devait se rebeller, aller la rejoindre à l'extérieur.

Sur les crises de manque s'ajoutèrent les crises de violences. De plus en plus de médecin venait le voir, ils semblaient enfin s'être aperçus de sa présence.

 **And in the master's chambers**  
 _Et dans les chambres des maîtres d'hôtel_  
 **They gathered for the feast**  
 _Ils se réunissaient pour le festin_

Les hommes en blancs se réunissaient autour de lui, lui posant des tas de questions. Ils l'emmenèrent de plus en plus souvent hors de la cellule, pour accomplir des batteries de test tous plus pénibles les uns que les autres.

 **They stab it with their steely knives**  
 _Ils la piquaient avec leur couteaux d'acier_  
 **But they just can't kill the beast**  
 _Mais ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas tuer la bête_

Sédatifs, pilules, perfusions, la liste s'allongeait indéfiniment. Ils avaient tout essayé, tout testé pour lui. Mais rien ni faisait. Elle restait à ses côtés. Immuable, immortelle.

 **Last thing I remember**  
 _La dernière chose dont je me souviens_  
 **I was running for the door**  
 _Je courais en direction de la porte_  
 **I had to find the passage back to the place I was before**  
 _Je devais trouver le chemin du retour vers l'endroit où j'étais avant_

Des mois qu'il était ici. Et rien n'avait changé. Son état se dégradait. Le manque était toujours aussi fort. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il voulait retourner où il avait été, dans cette plaine obscure, sans sensations, sans douleur, ou la mort l'avait rejeté. Il ne voulait plus vivre, il ne voulait plus sentir.

 **You can check out any time you like**  
 _Tu peux quitter l'hôtel quand tu veux_  
 **But you can never leave**  
 _Mais tu ne pourras jamais t'en sortir_

Rien ne pourrait être fait.

Les médecins auraient beau lui administrer autant de douleur qu'ils voulaient, il ne parviendrait jamais à effacer l'ascendant qu'elle avait sur lui.

Il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir.

Dans ce monde vivant, il lui était complètement asservi, esclave de ses volontés. Dans la mort, il serait libre.

* * *

 **Voili-Voilou. Il était deux heures du matin, ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait ^^'**

 **Bisous,** **câlins**

 **Éra**


End file.
